


I'm Waiting for My Moment

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Series: This Is the Noise [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after being pulled out prostitution by Jared, Jensen is still trying to come to terms with his former life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll tell you something, I am a wolf but, I like to wear sheep’s clothing*

Jensen leaned on the fence and watched the blond kid rein the appaloosa in to a canter. Drew, age 14, ran away from home or was kicked out six months ago. The police found him living under an overpass four months later. There was no missing persons report on a kid matching his description, and he wouldn’t give his real name. He ended up here at the ranch with a dozen others.

He was smiling as he brought the horse around the ring, but the smile faltered when he saw Jensen. The kid had so much more confidence on the horse, but with people, he was still uneasy. Jensen smiled.

“You’re doing great,” he said.

“Yeah?” the kid said a little shyly.

“Definitely, a lot of improvement. He trusts you. You’re really working together. You can feel it, can’t you?”

Drew finally smiled again. “Yeah, I guess so.” He slid from the saddle and walked to the gate. Stevie’s brother, Carlos, took the reins and led the animal toward the stables. Jensen would ordinarily have the kids take care of the horses too, but he’d allowed Drew a little extra time in the saddle today.

Jensen wanted to pat Drew on the back, but he held back. He was always wary of touching the kids, of making them think that he wanted anything more than to help them. He didn’t want anything from them, and he didn’t want them to misunderstand that.

“Better get washed up. It’s almost supper time,” he said.

“Yeah, okay,” Drew said and headed toward the mess hall.

“Drew.” The kid turned back. “Really, you’re doing great out there in the ring.”

The kid grinned this time. “Thanks, Jensen. Thanks.” He headed off.

Jensen started toward the house.

“Jensen.”

He turned back at the voice. Natalie Armstrong was walking toward him. She was tall with dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore jeans, boots, and a western shirt. She had a fistful of paperwork in her hand, and he groaned inwardly.

“What can I do for you?”

She had all the bona fides – Ph.d in Psych, experience working with youth – and was the program director at the ranch. She did individual, group, and substance abuse counseling for the kids as well as working with area law enforcement, the court system, and other social service agencies. She was the reason there was a youth program at the ranch. None of those groups would have worked with Jensen or Jared given their backgrounds and notoriety, but Natalie gave the program legitimacy.

 “I need to talk to you about Sara.”

His gut clenched. “Not getting better?”

She shook her head. “She’s still uncooperative. She disrupted group this morning. I thought I was going to have to get Chris to drag her out. She’s making it difficult for the other kids to make progress.”

Jensen scuffed his boot in the dirt. “Is it time to cut her loose?”

“Look, Jensen, I know you hate to do this, but we have to think of the other kids.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “Well, do what you think is best for all the kids. We can’t …” He bit his lip. “We can’t let one drag them all down.”

“Okay.”

She started to walk away.

“Natalie.”

“Yeah.”

“What will happen to her?”

She looked quizzically at him, because Jensen knew the answer already. “She’ll probably go to juvenile detention.”

“Will she get help there?”

“She’ll get substance abuse counseling.”

He nodded, looking down at the toes of his boots.

“Jensen, can I ask you something?”

He hesitated. They really didn’t know each other on a personal level even though they’d been working together professionally for two years. He nodded.

“How did you stay off drugs?”

“The agency wouldn’t allow illegal drugs. We were monitored pretty closely. But I was on Xanax.”

“With a prescription?”

He gave her a twisted little smile. “The agency had its own doctor.”

“I see.”

He shook his head. “I used to have panic attacks, but the meds were a habit. It helped me cope.”

“How did you quit? Did you get help?”

Her questions made him uncomfortable, but he knew she was curious about him. What psychologist wouldn’t be curious about how he’d gotten from where he’d been to where he was now. He was a freaking case study begging to be written.

“Jared told me to quit.” He looked her in the eye.

“He just told you to quit and you did?”

“Yeah.” His answer came out almost like a breath, and thinking about Jared’s power over him made his heart beat faster. Her eyes widened in surprise at his reaction. He felt himself blush, and he looked away.

“You know, if you ever want to talk …”

He smiled ruefully. “No, thanks. I know I have issues. I really don’t need to figure them out. They’re working for me.”

It was her turn to blush. “Okay, well, I’ll take care of Sara’s paperwork and call social services.” She turned and headed back across the compound to the youth program office. Clustered behind it were the bunkhouses, mess hall, and classroom. In addition to counseling services, the program offered classes that introduced kids back into school or prepared them to take their GED.

Jensen headed back into the house. He pulled his boots off in the mud room so Hortencia wouldn’t scold him. He heard the TV on in his room. Jared was there leaning on the desk.

“Jen, where have you been? Come here. You’re on TV.” Jared pulled him into the V of his legs and wrapped his long arms around his waist. Jensen leaned back against Jared’s chest, and Jared put his chin on Jensen’s shoulder.

“I just teach the kids to ride,” he was saying to the interviewer while standing in front of the corral as a kid took a horse through its paces. The camera had been angled so that kid’s face didn’t show. He’d insisted on that. “It’s really important for them to have activities to do. Getting them outside doing something physical like riding helps them work off energy. They’re calmer overall and, you know, horses don’t judge.”

Jensen was surprised at the intense greenness of his eyes in the lights of the TV camera. His hair had bleached almost golden by the sun, and his freckles were like a sprinkle of cinnamon across his cheeks and nose. His TV image bit his lip, long lashes fluttered.

“You should really be talking to Dr. Armstrong,” he said. “She’s the one who really runs the program. She coordinates the counseling services that make a difference to the kids.”

The camera cut to Natalie. “I do run the counseling services, which are important, but Jensen doesn’t take enough credit for the success we’ve had. Having the kids learn to ride and work with the horses is incredibly beneficial. They gain a lot of confidence and self-esteem. Working with animals is great for these kids. A lot of them have been taken advantage of, and they’ve lost trust in people. But animals don’t ask anything of them. They can have a relationship with a horse without that doubt. Jensen understands that.”

Jensen sighed and turned off the TV. “It wasn’t supposed to be about me.”

Jared turned him around and kissed him. “It was good PR for the program, and Natalie’s right, you are an important part of the program.”

“That’s not why they featured me. Not really.”

“I know, Jen. You think I don’t get that kind of publicity? Our notoriety will fade with time, but it will always be there. You know, 20 years from now they’ll be dramatizing our story on City Confidential.”

“I think they already did that.”

“You should have played yourself in it ‘cause you’re beautiful on TV too.” Jared pulled him close and kissed him. It was messy and wet. Jared pushed his tongue past Jensen teeth and claimed his mouth. Pulling back, he sucked on Jensen’s bottom lip.

“Do you have anywhere you have to be in the next few hours?” Jared asked.

“Why?”

“I’d like to shackle you and tease you for awhile. Play with you. Make you beg.”

Jensen groaned. “I shouldn’t have asked.” Jared was licking the shell of his ear, and Jensen had to back away. “We actually have to go get ready. We’re having dinner with our families. You know that.”

Jared grinned. “Yeah, I do. Just trying to find out if you would risk the wrath of both mamas for my cock in you. Before you answer, Jen, I want you to imagine yourself strung up from the rafter, on your toes, spreader bar …”

“Stop it.” Jensen tried to pull away, but Jared held him. His fingers dug into Jensen’s upper arms, and he chuckled darkly. Blood rushed to Jensen’s cock.

“Chastity cage on your cock.” Jared’s arms slid around him, pulling him close. “Blindfold.”

 “Why are you doing this?” Jensen’s cock was hard, and he could feel it leaking already.

“Because that’s what I’m going to do when we get home, and I want you to be thinking about it all night while you’re chatting with our parents and brothers and sisters and all the kiddies. I want you to be imagining all the filthy things I’m going to do to you when we get home, Jensen.”

It was like the first night at the suite with that honey and whiskey voice pouring in his ear and running through his veins. So much had changed – and so little.

“Jared.” It came out sounding like a plea. His cock twitched in his jeans.

“Weighted clamps on your nipples, Jen. Just little weights, but they’re going to hurt. They’re going to make you want to squirm, but the more you move, the more they’ll hurt. You’ll be so beautiful hanging there – all that metal on your tender skin, marking you, controlling you.”

Jensen was leaning with his forehead against Jared’s chest as Jared whispered all this filthiness in his ear. Jensen’ heart was pounding, and he was panting.

“Mmm, but it wouldn’t be enough without the big chrome plug in your pretty ass. The heavy one, Jen. Fill you and make you keep your muscles tight. Can’t let it slide out. That would be bad. Don’t want to be punished, do you?

“No, no,” Jensen whispered.

“Your cock will want so bad to get hard with all that stimulation, knowing I’m watching you, that I’m just out of reach, but the cage will keep you soft. Your balls will ache, full and tight, and I’ll lick them.” Jared’s voice had dropped, raw and gravelly.

Jensen gasped and swallowed a moan.

“I’ll roll them in my hand.”

“Stop,” Jensen whispered. He wanted to thrust his hips against Jared right now, but Jared’s hands were keeping his hips still.

“And when I release the cage, when blood rushes to your cock, what will you do, Jen?”

“We need to get ready to go,” Jensen protested.

“Your cock will be like steel; aching and dripping.”

“Jared, please.” He wasn’t sure if he was asking Jared to stop teasing or if he was asking for permission to rub against him.

“Will you be humping the air? Thrusting blindly for something, some friction somewhere? Huh? Will you be begging for it?” Jared’s voice was a low growl against his ear.

“Yes, yes, please.” The drag of wet fabric on the tip of his cock made him hiss, and his balls were heavy and tight.

“You will?”

“God, yes, please.”

“Do it, Jen. Come.”

Jensen’s body folded, shaking against Jared’s as he came. Hot jets of come splattered inside his jeans and ran hot and slick over his cock and stomach. He moaned and dug his fingers into Jared’s ribs. Jared loosened his hold on Jensen who sank to his knees then. He quickly popped the button on Jared’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. Jared pushed them off his hips and his dick sprang free.

“Suck me off, baby. Swallow me. I want to fuck your mouth.”

Jensen wrapped his hand around the base of its fevered length, and greedily sucked the head into his mouth. Jared impatiently twisted his fingers into Jensen’s hair and shoved his cock into Jensen’s throat. Jensen was prepared. He knew how Jared was in these situations, and he took deep breaths on each withdrawal as he swirled his tongue around the tip and into the slit.

“Ugh, Jesus, you’re so talented,” Jared kept up a litany of filth. “So beautiful with your mouth stuffed so full of my cock. Made for it, Jen. Look at you.”

After less than a handful of thrusts, Jared pushed deep into Jensen’s throat with a groan. Jensen couldn’t swallow around the thick flesh in his throat and it gushed back up into his mouth and trickled out the corners. Jensen kept up the suction, and Jared slowly withdrew.

“Fuck, Jen, fuck, you’re so hot. So fucking beautiful on your knees for me.” Jared dropped to his knees with Jensen and shoved his hand into Jensen’s pants. He pulled his fingers out glazed with Jensen’s come and licked his fingers before pushing them into Jensen’s mouth. “Jesus, coming in your pants for me. You’re so good getting all wound up for me and doing just what I tell you.”

Jared kissed him then and licked the taste of his own come from Jensen’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed his neck.

“We really do have to get ready to go,” Jensen said quietly.

“Mmm, I guess we need showers.”

“You think?”

***

Dinner had been casual, well, as casual as anything got at Jared’s parents’ house. It had been buffet set up on in the small dining room, which could easily accommodate 30 people. So, there was plenty of room for the Ackles and Padalecki clans. There was far more food than needed with both roast pork and baked turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn pudding, Southern-style green beans, baked beans, sweet corn, steamed broccoli  for the health nuts. Desserts included traditional banana pudding, apple cobbler, and bread pudding with bourbon and pecan sauce. Jensen didn’t feel too bad about all the leftover food knowing that Sharon would have it all packed up and sent to the women’s crisis center.

After dinner the families members splintered into groups. Some stayed at the table chatting, while others took the little kids outside to play or went into the den to watch the game. Jensen joined the group in the den briefly but took the opportunity to wander away when they got engrossed in arguing over controversial play. He went into a small, quiet side room that served as library and home office for Sharon. He sank down in a club chair with a glass of bourbon.

Despite having reunited with his family five years ago, Jensen hadn’t really become close with any of them. He loved them but … he always felt like the past was sitting there between them like the elephant in the room, and big groups of people like this …

He heard the door open, and his older brother, Josh, peeked in.

“I wondered where you’d got to,” Josh said. He had a beer in his hand, and he sat down in the chair across from Jensen. He put his elbows on his knees. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just …” Jensen shifted and looked away. “I’m not real comfortable in crowds.”

Josh looked surprised. “Is that what we are to you, Jensen, a crowd?”

“I didn’t mean it like that … I just … More than a couple people, it’s kind of overwhelming to me.”

 “You know, Jen, what happened with you and Mom and Dad, I’m not going to judge, but …” He leaned his elbows on his knees. “I felt like you never gave me a chance.”

Jensen’s throat tightened at the words. “I’m sorry. I, I didn’t think of you and MacKenzie when I … left, and when I did, it was …” Jensen shook his head. “It was just too late, Josh. Too much had happened.”

Josh nodded. “Listen, that’s all in the past now.” Josh waited until Jensen looked him in the eye. “You’re my brother, and I love you, but I feel like I hardly know you. You didn’t give me a chance back then. I wish you would now.”

Part of Jensen wanted to run, but he knew he had to quit doing that. He really missed Josh, his big brother, the one who’d defended him from Tommy Johnson down the street when he started first grade, the one who looked the other way when he kept a pet frog in his room for a week, the one who took the blame when a baseball broke out the front window.

Jensen nodded. “I … yeah, I want to do that. I do. I miss you.”

“Yeah?” Josh smiled.

“Yeah, maybe, you know, you could come out to the ranch, and we could go riding.” Jensen’s chest felt tight with apprehension. “MacKenzie too.”

Josh’s smile turned into a grin. “That would be awesome. I haven’t ridden in years.”

“That’s okay. I could teach you.”

“I know how to ride.” Josh grinned. “Asshole.”

“It’s been said.” Jensen returned the grin. “Saturday afternoon?”

“Definitely.”

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was sitting in the swing on the back veranda in just a pair of old jeans at 2 a.m. nursing a beer. He was watching bats swoop into the arc of the mercury light near the barn as they preyed on mosquitoes. Two mutts slept near him on the still warm tile floor. He rubbed one’s side with his bare toes. He stretched and rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension that had settled there.

He and Jared hadn’t had sex when they got home. It was late and they were both beat. Jared was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, and Jensen had followed soon after. He  was wishing now that they had. Sometimes it helped him sleep better.

He still had trouble sleeping through the night. That much hadn’t changed. Despite his relationship with Jared, their strangely domestic relationship, Jensen still had bouts of fear, restlessness, panic even. His nights were still interrupted by all the regrets and guilt.

Creating the youth program for runaway and troubled kids didn’t make him sleep any better either. It was important to him. He wanted to make sure that he could prevent as many kids as possible from going through what he’d gone through, but it didn’t change something very basic about him.

He was still broken. He was like a shattered vase that had been glued back together. No matter how strong the glue was, the cracks didn’t disappear. They’d always be there. Jared was powerful glue, but he couldn’t seal the cracks and re-glaze the vase.

Jensen finished the beer and heard the screen door creak open. The dogs lifted their heads and their tails thumped on the tile. Jared padded out onto the veranda in just his boxers.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep.”

“As usual.”

“As usual.”

“You could have woke me.”

“You have to work tomorrow.”

“I hate waking up alone in the middle of the night. I can’t sleep until you come back to bed.”

“Sorry … or thanks,” Jensen said with a small smile.

Jared put his hand out. “Come with me.”

Jensen looked up curiously, but took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Jared led him through the darkened house to the bedroom where he stripped Jensen of his jeans and underwear and had him stand in the center of the room. Jared then went to a large chest – the toy chest, he called it – and pulled out a number of bundles of rope. They were dyed a dark red, and as Jared uncoiled one, Jensen could see that it was about 9 yards long. He’d never seen it before, but he knew what it was for.

Jared started wrapping the rope around Jensen’s upper chest; then each of his upper arms. He didn’t knot it anywhere. He just wrapped and looped it in strategic places – from the middle of Jensen’s back up around his neck and down his chest, back around, criss-crossed down to his ribs, several coils around, and then around his arms just above the elbows. Each time a length of rope ran out, Jared would pick up another and continue.

Jared’s movements were gentle and precise. He was silent as he worked, and Jensen became calmer and quieter as his body was slowly encased in a web of red. The rope felt like an extension of Jared enclosing him, controlling him, embracing him. His mind became clearer and emptier as the ropes snaked around him.

When Jensen’s upper arms were secured tightly to his body, Jared pulled his lower arms behind his back and bound them as well. His left hand was bound between his shoulder blades, and his right holding his left elbow. The ropes then crossed down to his hips for several loops, down between his legs and around his upper thighs. From there he was wrapped and looped all the way to his ankles.

Jared turned Jensen to face the full-length mirror and stood behind him with one hand on the loops around Jensen’s chest and the other on the rope leading between his legs. Jared looked in the mirror from over Jensen’s shoulder. His lust dark eyes met Jensen’s in the mirror. He kissed Jensen’s neck.

“So beautiful, Jen,” he whispered. Jensen could see why Jared had used dyed rope. It stood out in sharp contrast to his pale skin. Seeing it was important to Jared. Jensen seeing it was important to Jared. And Jensen had never felt more willing. He felt empty of fear or want. The dark guilt and humiliation were gone. He wasn’t aroused. He wasn’t anything.

Jared moved around in front of him and dragged a length of rope under the coils around his chest. He then looped them through a hook in the exposed beam of the ceiling, but left the length slack. Another length of rope was looped from the coils around Jensen’s hips to another hook. It pulled him forward and off his feet. Jared eased him down, and Jensen understood – his body was now parallel to the floor at the height of Jared’s hips. His feet were also suspended wide apart pulling his legs at a right angle to his body.

“Even prettier,” Jared said quietly.

With nothing to support his head, Jensen let it drop back. He was seeing everything upside down, but he knew from the sound that Jared had unzipped his jeans. He saw Jared’s cock thick and hard just before Jared cupped the back of Jensen’s head in his hand and pushed his hard on into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen was so relaxed and the angle so right that it slid straight into his throat.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed as he began to move. Slowly at first and then with more speed he fucked into Jensen’s mouth. Jared’s breathing was coming in gasps – loud and fast, like he was running a marathon, and Jensen felt strangely powerful in his bindings. He was doing this to Jared. He was making Jared come apart, lose control, and Jared’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and he was moaning and cussing. But Jensen was calm, peaceful even as Jared bucked into his mouth, which was awash in spit and precome. His lips would be bruised and his throat sore the next day, but he wasn’t thinking about it. He was listening to the sounds coming from Jared, tasting him, feeling the way the thick head of his cock opened his throat. Suddenly, Jared choked on a moan, cock twitching, he pumped hot, slick come into Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen swallowed it down feeling the first thrill of arousal. Jared pulled his cock out, and kissed the come off Jensen’s cheeks where it had leaked from the corners of his mouth.

“Oh God, Jen, fuck, don’t know if I’ll ever be able to untie you.”

And then he was gone. He came back with another length of rope with which he made a kind of sling to support Jensen’s head and neck. He kissed Jensen, and with an ‘I’ll be back,’ he left the room.

Jensen didn’t know how long he hung there drifting and dozing, but it all kept replaying in his head from the first loop of rope to the flood of come down his throat. By the time Jared returned, Jensen was hard.

“Mmm, miss me baby?” Jared was standing between Jensen’s bound legs. He bent and licked a stripe up Jensen’s hard cock. He smiled darkly up at Jensen and taking Jensen’s balls in his hand suckled them; one and then the other.  He ran his broad tongue over them and sucked them gently into his mouth. Jensen gasped. Jared licked and rolled them before releasing them and dropping lower. He let his tongue trail down Jensen’s perineum to his anus. He teased the tip of his tongue around the furled hole.

“So pretty, Jen. Pink and tight and mine.” He plunged the tip in, and Jensen’s body tightened against his restraints, and oh God, he couldn’t move. He was a moth in a spider web. Always the prey. Jared fucked into him with his tongue, deeper and deeper, until Jensen was moaning. Jared then put his lips to the hole and sucked, and Jensen let out a sharp cry. His muscles were quivering.

“Jared, please, please …”

“What do you need, baby?”

“You, fuck, your cock, please.”

Jared stood and grasped the coil of rope around Jensen’s hips and pulled the bound man toward him. Jensen’s body swung forward in its sling. The tip of Jared’s cock was pressed against his hole. Jared pushed into him so slowly it was like torture. Jensen wanted to grab Jared and force him in quicker, harder, but he couldn’t do anything. No restraint had ever had him so immobilized. He felt every loop, every coil, every length like an extension of Jared holding him, supporting him, controlling him. He groaned and a hot gob of precome oozed onto his stomach.

“Do it,” Jensen begged.

Jared continued the long push in and began to move inside him. Jensen’s body swayed in his bindings with Jared using his arms to move Jensen on his dick as much as his hips in the thrust. Jared’s cock was rubbing over his prostate again and again, and holy shit, his whole channel felt so sensitive and tight. And he couldn’t move, couldn’t act. All he could do was feel, experience, be. And while Jared’s cock stroked inside him, one of his hands began stroking Jensen’s cock.

“God, Jen, I wish you could see yourself,” Jared said. His voice sounded raw. His eyes were half closed, but he watched as he pulled Jensen onto his dick again and again while he jacked Jensen’s cock. But Jensen was enjoying the show from his perspective – the sweat glistening across Jared’s chest and his tongue would flicking out to wet his lips, the way his hand moved over Jensen’s cock, thumb swirling over the tip, the hand gripping the coil of rope around Jensen’s hips, and Jared’s hips where they met the V of Jensen’s legs, moving and thrusting, the muscles of his abs flexing.

Jensen felt the knot of pleasure growing low in his gut. He knew he was on the edge. Every muscle in his body was ready to respond, ready to, to what? And it hit him – pleasure so intense it was pain. His back arched, but he could do little else. He screamed, every muscle was trying to move, thrash, but he couldn’t. Jared was slamming into him now. The head of his cock was battering Jensen’s prostate and thick jets of come were shooting across his chest and onto his throat and chin. Jared pounded into him twice more before becoming still, buried in Jensen’s ass. Jared was leaning over Jensen with is eyes shut. His hand still grasped the coil of rope at Jensen’s hips and holding them tight together. Jensen clenched his anal muscles and a look of discomfort crossed Jared’s face. Jensen did it again just to get a reaction. Jared opened his eyes with a look of warning, and Jensen smiled in response. Jared pulled out and dropped to his knees. Jensen felt come start to run out of his fucked open hole, and Jared licked it away. He put his lips around Jensen’s opening and sucked at it. His tongue dipped in over and over like a kitten in cream. Jensen sighed as Jared licked his come from Jensen’s ass.

It felt so nice and Jensen was so fucked out that he was nearly asleep when Jared began untying his legs and then his hips. Jared pulled him to his feet and untied the length of rope connected to his chest. Jensen felt boneless and Jared held him up, wrapped him in his arms, and kissed him.

“God, you couldn’t be more perfect,” Jared said.

“That’s true. ’Perfect’ can’t be qualified. Something is either perfect or it isn’t,” he mumbled into the side of Jared’s neck.

“Grammar nazi,” Jared said. “Come on, Jen. Let’s get you to bed. Think you can sleep now.”

“Nuh-uh. My hands.”

“Okay, okay.” Jared released the rope holding Jensen’s hands, but nothing else. Jensen flexed his fingers. He could move his arms from the elbows down now.

Jared laid down on the bed and pulled Jensen against him. Within moments Jared was asleep, but not Jensen. No matter how he laid rope cut into him somewhere, and it wasn’t the discomfort that was keeping him awake. It was arousal. The coils of rope around his arms and chest were like Jared’s arms. The coils around his hips were like Jared’s hips holding him down. The loops around his legs were Jared’s legs pushing his apart, holding him, keeping him open. His dick was hard and he pressed it against Jared’s thigh and thought about rubbing himself off on it.

He tried to take himself back to the beginning of the scenario when Jared first started binding him. He’d felt so calm. There’d been no arousal, just emptiness, but it didn’t work. Instead he was just getting more wound up, more frustrated. Fuck Jared for leaving him this way. If he wants to play games, he should stay awake and finish them.

Jensen pulled himself into a sitting position and straddled Jared’s chest, which was no easy feat with his upper arms still bound. He nearly lost his balance and pitched off the bed, but Jared was deep in sleep and didn’t stir. Jensen managed to plant his knees firmly on Jared’s upper arms and his legs on Jared’s lower arms. He hooked his feet under Jared’s wrists. He had one hand planted on Jared’s chest and his other hand on his cock when Jared began to stir. Jared’s arms jerked under Jensen’s legs, but Jensen pressed down with his weight. Jared’s eyes flew open.

“Jen.” His eyes went to Jensen’s hand stripping his cock.

“You want to suck this or shall I give you a facial?”

“Jensen.” Jared tried to buck Jensen off but without any luck. Two things were at war in Jared’s expression – arousal and anger.

“So which is it?” Jensen couldn’t believe how turned on his was.

“If you come on me, I’m going to roll you over and fuck you into next week.”

“Oh _baby_ , is that a threat?” Jensen grinned.

“That’s a fucking promise, Jensen. You won’t sit down for a month when I’m through with you.”

Jensen chuckled. “I think that’s inevitable already, don’t you?” He reached behind him and wrapped his hand around Jared’s hard, leaking length. “Don’t move,” he whispered, and slid down Jared’s body. Lining himself up, he lowered himself onto Jared’s cock. So soon, still so sensitive and fucked open and right there, there on that bright bundle of nerves. Jensen’s back arched and his head dropped back with a moan. He pulled up almost to the head before dropping back. Twice was all it took and hot jets of come were squirting onto Jared’s stomach and chest.

That’s all it took to set Jared in motion. Suddenly, Jensen was on his back with Jared pounding into him.

“I warned you about coming on me,” Jared growled.

Jensen was laughing and rubbing his bound legs against Jared’s ribs. He looked up at Jared who wore the most dazzling smile.

“You make me crazy, Jen. Jesus, ugh, fuck.” Jared came, shooting another load deep into him. Claiming him, owning him, and it was so right. This. Them. Jared collapsed on top of him.

“Do you think you could unwrap me now?”

“Mmm, yeah, just as soon as I can move again.” Jared kissed his neck, behind his ear, along his jaw. “I love you, Jen.”

“Yeah, me too. I love you too.”

Jared lay very still with his cheek pressed against Jensen’s. “I was wrong,” Jared finally said. “You could be, you are more perfect.”

Jensen sighed. “Jared …”

“Shut up, if you want untied, grammar nazi.”

They grinned at each other, and Jared moved to the foot of the bed. He took Jensen’s left foot in his hand and kissed the arch. Then, he began unwrapping his lover who watched his every movement. By the time, Jared got to Jensen’s hips, Jensen was yawning, and by the time the last coil was removed Jensen was dead weight in his arms. Jared pulled Jensen against his chest and kissed his shoulder.

“Mine,” he whispered.

_The end._

 

*Garbage, Temptation Waits

Bourbon and dark chocolate make lovely tributes, but comments are nice too.


End file.
